Enchainements amoureux
by Karine-F
Summary: La St Valentin, une vanne douteuse et une sombre histoire de clafouti à la cerise. Voilà qu'à leur plus grand malheur, Hermione et Snape paient les frais du sens de l'humour nébuleux des jumeaux Weasley. Et pourtant oui, ils apprendront vite que lorsque la chance vous sourit, mieux vaut en profiter...


_Alors voilà ! A l'occasion de la St Valentin, je vous ai pondu un OS mes amis : aux petits oignons ! Du Snamione, du M, du fluffy, tout y est ! En espérant vous faire passer un agréable moment, je vous retrouve demain pour la suite des cobayes héhé_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, j'ai essayé d'y introduire un Snape un peu différent cette fois._

_**UPDATE** : La fic était remplie de fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolé ! J'ai tenté d'en corriger un maximum, je l'avais publié très tard, pas les yeux en face des trous ce jour-là lol ! J'ai même enrichi certains petits passages. Encore désolé !_

* * *

**Enchainements amoureux**

« Cette blague est de très mauvais goût.

_ Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas les enlever ? S'écria Hermione.

_ Non. »

Le regard de la Gryffondor s'arrondit d'effroi. Elle fixa sa main, posée à même le bureau du maître des cachots. Elle était reliée par un bracelet à celui du redouté Severus Snape qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur la chaîne.

Tout avait commencé par un pari stupide entre Fred et Georges Weasley. Sous la pression de leur mère, ils étaient revenu à Poudlard afin de repasser leur examen en même temps que leurs amis. Molly avait espéré qu'un certain cadre leur permettrait de franchir le pas et surtout, de pouvoir exercer dans le monde sorcier sans être handicapé par leurs résultats scolaires catastrophiques.

Tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé de ce côté là. Néanmoins, on ne changerait jamais les jumeaux et leurs malices. La St Valentin n'était visiblement cette année, pas vraiment propice à fabriquer des philtres en tout genre.

Non, ils avaient décidé de jouer des tours sur le thème de l'amour et sur qui jouerait la farce la plus hilarante. Grand malheur en fut pour Hermione qui en fit les frais. Elle avait attendu la fin de la classe afin de demander plus d'explications au professeur de potions sur la leçon du jour lorsque Fred et Georges accoururent vers elle en lui jetant une poudre suspecte. Hermione toussa vivement en pestant et, lorsque sa vision devint plus limpide, elle voulut se précipiter sur cette bande de crétins afin de leur demander des comptes.

Pourtant, sa main avait été retenu par quelque chose… Ce quelque chose étant une paire de menottes, directement liée au pire professeur qui soit.

Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'il essayait de les ôter, en vain.

Hermione voulut croiser les bras, mais fut retenu par le poignet de Snape qui ne put anticiper son mouvement.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas faire attention ?! Rugit-il en tirant. »

La jeune femme émit un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la renversa presque sur lui. Elle se redressa vite sur sa chaise, gênée et tira à son tour. Rapidement, ils se mirent à se battre pour retrouver leur espace vital.

« Arrêtez ! S'écria Snape. »

Hermione se figea, grognant de mécontentement. Snape se pinça l'arête du nez en s'accoudant de son bras libre.

« Nous ferions mieux de concentrer nos forces à, soit briser ces chaînes, soit briser l'intégrité physique des Weasley ne pensez-vous pas ?

_ J'ai envie de faire pipi ! S'exclama-t-elle, apeurée. »

Le professeur de potions posa son front sur le bord de son bureau en fermant les yeux. Cette journée ne rimait à rien, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever. Mais la tentation de débusquer des jeunes en train de se bécoter avait été trop forte, en ce jour qu'il maudissait plus que d'ordinaire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il releva subitement la tête vers elle, plutôt mal à l'aise.

« J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous sommes le 14 février, Miss Granger. Et je ne tiens pas à assister à une séance de soupes de langues entre vous et je ne sais qui ! De toute façon, il en est hors de question.

_ De toute façon, personne ne m'y a invité, précisa-t-elle, vexée. »

La jeune femme se renfrogna et voulu croiser les bras. Une fois encore, la main de Snape l'en empêcha.

« Vous pourriez m'accompagner aux toilettes ? Soupira-t-elle.

_ Pas avant que tous les professeurs de cette foutue école n'essaient de détruire ces menottes. »

Snape se leva avec rapidité, et la jeune femme manqua de tomber sous sa force. Il la traina jusqu'à la salle des enseignants malgré ses vives protestations. Il claqua au final sa main et celle de son élève sur la table, hurla et ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda poliment à Flitwick comme à McGonagall de le libérer de cet enfer. A son désespoir, il dut se résoudre que personne n'en était capable.

Ils avaient tout essayé : les réduire, les brûler, les exploser, les faire disparaître, rien ne fonctionnait.

Lorsque Remus Lupin partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, seul l'objet de malheur le reliant à son élève l'empêcha de lui jeter un Incendio bien senti. Hermione parvint de justesse à le suivre lorsqu'il décida de sortir de la pièce en beuglant qu'il annulait tous ses cours de la journée.

« Et dire qu'il n'est que 10 heures du matin, soupira Snape.

_ A qui le dites-vous… »

Il sursauta en percevant la voix fluette d'Hermione. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir une présence à ses côtés. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait presque pu l'oublier.

« Bon. Vous vous décidez à me conduire aux cabinets à présent ?

_ Vous n'avez qu'à vous retenir.

_ Hé, mais... »

Une fois encore, Hermione sentit son coeur se soulever lorsqu'il la tira dans une démarche aussi intense que rapide. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, profondément agacée par son comportement. Statique, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner vers elle en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« On va devoir établir des règles ! Déclara-t-elle durement.

_ Nous mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?

_ Règle numéro une : vous m'attendez quand je marche avec vous et je ne veux plus vous entendre râler !

_ Règle numéro deux : vous arrêtez de geindre !

_ D'accord, mais laissez-moi aller pisser ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Très bien ! Beugla-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. »

Snape essaya de l'entraîner de nouveau de force. Il soupira en la sentant protester alors, il attendit qu'elle se mit en marche afin de caler son rythme au sien. Il la guida jusqu'aux cachots, puis l'amena à s'arrêter devant l'accès de ses appartements. Cherchant à lui passer devant, il se heurta à elle. Finalement, ils se mirent à se confondre en excuse en essayant de se dépatouiller avec cette contrainte autour de leurs poignets. Hermione soupira. Snape posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la glissa sur le côté et la jeune femme se racla la gorge.

Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son frisson au contact de sa un mot, il l'amena jusqu'à son logement.

Hermione leva un sourcil en examinant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était chaleureux, le salon baignant dans une douce lumière. Snape avait bon goût en terme de décoration, elle en était plutôt surprise. Seulement, il la conduisit jusqu'à une petite porte noire dans un petit corridor sans lui laisser le temps d'apprécier les lieux.

Hermione ferma l'accès comme elle le put, juste assez pour laisser passer leurs deux bras. Elle rougit lorsque, assise, elle vit la main de Snape se tenir à quelques millimètres de sa cuisse mise à nue.

« C'est le moment le plus gênant que je n'ai jamais vécu de toute mon existence, l'entendit-elle souffler depuis l'autre côté du battant.

_ Je vous rassure, je ne passe pas non plus une journée trépidante. »

Il entendit la chasse d'eau s'activer. Son élève sortit, baissa le regard en le voyant assis à même le sol et manqua de sourire lorsqu'il leva le visage vers elle d'un air penaud. Il pourrait presque être… mignon sous cet angle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. »

Elle se ravisa en rougissant de plus belle lorsque la main de Snape frôla sa taille. Lui, ne remarqua pas son trouble et se leva avec difficulté.

« Les jumeaux sont des imbéciles, mais ils ne sont pas cruels. Je pense que nous serons libre d'ici demain, déclara-t-il en époussetant son costume.

_ Et en attendant ?

_ J'aurais aimé passer mes nerfs sur une bande d'élèves en train de faire des cochonneries. »

Hermione rit, ce qui lui extirpa un faible, très faible rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Snape leva un sourcil surpris et la fixa lorsqu'elle s'orienta vers la sortie de ses appartements. Elle se tourna vers lui quand il refusa de la suivre.

« A moins que vous vouliez passer votre St Valentin à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'aux derniers coups de minuit ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre en marmonnant.

« Très bien, par où commence-t-on ?

_ Attendez, il y a des tas de couloirs abandonnés au 3ème étage.

_ Nous sommes en pleine journée tout de même, je doute que…

_ Oh croyez-moi. Ces hormones en ébullition n'ont aucun horaire. »

Hermione pouffa en acceptant de le suivre. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils d'autre à faire ?

Ils arpentèrent alors les corridors, sombres et définitivement vides de toute présence. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'errance, la Gryffondor le retint avec douceur.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, lui murmura-t-elle.

_ Rien n'est encore perdu.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on traîne ici depuis une heure.

_ Quel rabat-joie vous faites.

_ Je ne vous…

_ Chut ! »

Elle afficha une mine stupéfaite puis, retint un son d'étonnement quand il l'amena jusqu'à un des murs froids qui les entourait.

« J'en étais sûr, jubila-t-il. »

Snape ne remarqua pas la promiscuité qu'il tenait avec son élève. Elle, si. Elle parvenait à distinguer ses battements de coeur dans son thorax, son souffle ainsi que son parfum. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis tourna les yeux vers la direction vers laquelle son professeur venait d'orienter les siens.

Un couple de jeune gens étaient en train de s'embrasser goulument. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'exorbitérent lorsque le garçon palpa les fesses de son assaillante sans tendresse.

« La technique est plutôt douteuse, murmura-t-elle.

_ Sur ça, je ne peux pas vous contredire lui répondit-il en penchant la tête. »

Le jeune homme s'avança et marcha malencontreusement sur le pied de la Poufsouffle qui stoppa leur baiser en sifflant de douleur. Snape et Hermione pouffèrent en même temps, moqueurs.

La fille sembla ne pas en démordre et fulmina, puis les deux amants de fortune se séparèrent avec brusquerie et partirent enfin. Le maître des cachots les firent sortir de leur cachette en un rictus amusé. Lui comme Hermione gardèrent le silence avant que cette dernière n'ait subitement une idée.

« Et si on faisait un concours des pires couples ? Le premier qui les voit l'emporte et on fait les comptes dans deux heures.

_ Miss Granger ! S'offusqua-t-il. »

Hermione prit un air coupable et Snape lui lança un regard perçant.

« Vous êtes tellement… Serpentard ! »

Elle leva un regard timide vers lui et vit un sourire espiègle se hisser sur son visage. Ils reprirent alors leur route, le pas léger.

« Très bien, mais il faut qu'on y mette un challenge, ajouta-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Pour pimenter, répondit-il sous le coup de l'évidence.

_ D'accord. Si je gagne, je veux… l'intégralité de votre réserve.

_ Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question.

_ Très bien, alors la moitié et vous devrez me demander l'autorisation avec toute la politesse dont vous pourriez jamais faire preuve, peu importe l'endroit et le moment. Et vous mettre à genoux devant moi.

_ Et si c'est moi qui l'emporte, vous serez obligé de m'appeler Mon Seigneur durant un mois tout entier.

_ Deux semaines.

_ Trois et c'est mon dernier mot.

_ Marché conclu, lâcha-t-elle. »

Snape sembla exulter. Hermione ricana, impatiente de l'entendre implorer son bon vouloir en pleine classe dans les jours qui viennent. Ils tombèrent sur plus de couples qu'il n'en fallait et pour la première fois de son existence, Snape n'interrompit aucun d'entre eux, tenant méticuleusement les comptes avec son élève.

« Ça fait 16 pour moi. On tremble Granger ? S'exclama le maître des potions.

_ On se talonne juste de un seul, ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

_ En fait, vous devriez, entendirent-il derrière eux. »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, les yeux exorbités. Se tenait devant eux Dumbledore, les observant un brin malicieux.

« Albus ?

_ Severus ? N'êtes-vous pas censé tenir vos cours à cette heure-ci de la journée ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit et ferma la bouche, interdit. Il leva alors la main, pendant à l'autre bout de celle de son étudiante qui avait adopté un teint pivoine.

« Les jumeaux Weasley, précisa-t-il.

_ Et donc ?

_ Nous faisons une pause dans nos essais de nous en extirper en faisant une… ronde.

_ En réalité, si j'en crois ce que je vois depuis plusieurs minutes, vous ne punissez aucun élève.

_ En effet… Disons que, commença-t-il.

_ C'était mon idée, se précipita de préciser la Gryffondor. »

Le Directeur orienta son regard perçant vers la jeune femme qui essaya, tant bien que mal de tenir une position convenable.

« Quel est le gage ?

_ Le gage ? Quel gage ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

_ Vous ne faites aucun pari actuellement ?

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Demanda Snape en rugissant.

_ Je vous ai débusqué, et je n'ai fait quasiment que cela depuis ce matin. Vous avez donc tous les deux perdus.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama le maître des cachots.

_ Un problème Severus ? »

Le dit professeur serra la mâchoire, mordant sa langue afin de se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Le Directeur rebroussa chemin, mais se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux d'un air malicieux.

« Oh et, vous respecterez bien sûr tous les deux vos engagements.

_ Mais c'est injuste ! Protesta la jeune femme.

_ Vous préférez peut-être que je vous y contraigne ?

_ Non, cela ira. Miss Granger, suivez-moi.

_ Mais…

_ Maintenant ! »

La Gryffondor fit une moue ennuyée en suivant Snape qui dépassa le directeur en gardant son regard droit devant lui. Ils restèrent muets jusqu'à leur arrivée vers ses quartiers.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas souhaité contester ?

_ Albus est l'homme le plus têtu que je connaisse. Je n'avais pas envie que nous nous enfoncions. Et je voulais aussi éviter une effusion de sang puisque j'étais sur le poing de commettre un homicide. »

Snape soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé. Hermione prit place à ses côtés timidement. Peu à peu, elle se détendit et plongea dans ses pensées en fixant les reflets que le lac noir envoyait à travers la fenêtre du living.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir ma présence pour la St Valentin. »

Elle leva un sourcil circonspect en se tournant vers lui. Snape se contenta de faire un geste las de sa main libre.

« En fait, j'ai rarement passé un aussi bon moment, avoua-t-elle en pouffant. »

Snape plissa le regard, ennuyé.

« Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez seule pour cette occasion ? Vous êtes pourtant brillante. »

Hermione soupira en s'accoudant au sofa.

« Cela peut peut-être vous surprendre, mais au regard de la plupart des garçons, cette qualité ne suffit pas à susciter leur interêt.

_ C'est parce que ce sont des imbéciles, argumenta-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils le soient tous, et ça ne m'empêche pas de n'en attirer aucun, affirma-t-elle.

_ Vous devez les effrayer dans ce cas, songea-t-il le regard dans le vide.

_ Merci pour ce compliment, grogna Hermione. C'est bon, arrêtez de faire semblant à présent, c'est usant. Tout le monde se moque de ma solitude chaque année, ce qui m'a permis d'établir que la beauté intérieur ne faisait pas tout.

_ Ne dites pas d'idioties, vous êtes superbe. »

La jeune femme papillonna du regard vers le maître des potions qui ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble.

« Pardon ?

_ Et bien, en plus d'être intelligente, vous êtes très belle. Je trouve bien étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aspire à… »

Snape se tourna enfin vers elle et remarqua ses yeux quasi humidifiés en train de le fixer étrangement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

_ Vous me trouvez jolie ? Demanda Hermione avec surprise.

_ Evidemment. Quoi, personne ne vous la jamais dis ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il était évident que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_ Non… Confessa-t-elle.

_ Permettez-moi d'en douter. Ricana-t-il. »

Il la vit continuer de l'observer comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la Terre était plate.

« Vous vous êtes déjà regardé dans un miroir ?.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler vos moqueries concernant mes dents ? Se renfrogna-t-elle. Ou peut-être mes cheveux ?

_ Oh je vous en prie ! Cela fait des années et en plus, vous les avez raccourci, ricana-t-il, un brin moqueur.

_ Merci Malefoy, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai tant changé que cela !

_ Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Viktor vous a invité à votre premier bal, si ce n'est pas un exemple !

_ Viktor n'était pas un garçon très malin.

_ Mais peu importe ! Oh vous êtes usante, je vous complimente et vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête.

_ Non, c'est juste que je vous soupçonne de me dire ça pour rattraper cette histoire de St Valentin. Pas la peine de vous comporter en prince.

_ Je ne me comporte pas comme tel, vous avez perdu la boule ?

_ Vous êtes charmant avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

_ Vous battez le record : on me l'avait jamais faites celle-là.

_ Quoi ?

_ Me sortir que je suis « charmant ». C'est la meilleure !

_ Aucune remarque acide, vous ne critiquez pas mon physique, vous me faites de beaux discours. Bientôt vous allez me faire croire que je suis séduisante.

_ Mais vous êtes séduisante, bougre d'âne bâté !

_ Oui, bah ça va ! S'exclama-t-elle en rage. »

S'en suivit un silence lourd, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par un ricanement à peine perceptible par Hermione.

« Pourquoi vous riez ?

_ Pour rien. »

Snape haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Merci.

_ De vous avoir dit que vous étiez têtue comme une mule ?

_ Pour m'avoir dit que j'étais jolie, précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai parfois tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué, lui argua-t-elle moqueuse. »

Il finit par afficher un faible rictus amusé sur son visage.

« Remarquez, c'est une qualité. On sait toujours à quoi s'attendre avec vous.

_ Certes, se contenta-t-il de dire, pensif.

_ Je suis contente de passer ma St Valentin en votre compagnie… Mais je suis désolé du contraire. Vous aviez peut-être des projets ?

_ A part courir à la chasse aux petits délinquants ? Pas vraiment, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

_ C'est dommage.

_ Excusez-moi de la remarque Miss Granger, mais il faudrait être fou pour souhaiter passer ce jour en ma compagnie. indiqua-t-il, cynique.

_ Je ne sais pas. Vous savez vous montrer galant.

_ Je viens de vous insulter de crétine.

_ D'âne bâté pour être plus exacte, et en fait, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire.

_ Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de tout à fait singulier Miss Granger.

_ C'est encore un compliment ?

_ Oui et non. »

Hermione soupira. S'en suivit un long silence, juste interrompu par le grognement qui s'échappa de l'estomac de la jeune femme.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé avant qu'il ne souffle et se lève, l'invitant tacitement à se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves qui, lorsque leurs yeux tombaient sur leurs mains, tiraient un air scandalisé. Au bout du cinquième, Snape se stoppa en maugréant de plus belle. Hermione prit alors sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort de désillusion qui, par chance, fonctionna.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ensemble, Harry et Ron tombèrent sur leur amie.

« Hermione ! Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_ Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, excédée.

_ Attend, j'ai de quoi te remonter le moral : Fred et Georges ont décidé de lancer le concours du « rendez-vous amoureux le plus déplorable de Poudlard », déclara Ron, amusé en lui tendant une carte.

_ Le quoi ? Vociféra-t-elle. »

Harry se tourna vers Snape qui les fixaient tous étrangement. La Gryffondor sembla fulminer. Son bras touchait celui de son professeur resté à ses côtés. Il observait au dessus de son épaule l'écriture d'une sorte d'invitation cartonnée, rempli de coeur noir et de grimaces de dégoût et portant les nom de Fred et Georges. S'en suivait une note concernant ce fameux concours dont les résultats seraient annoncés le soir-même.

« Le plus déplorable, mais sur quoi se basent ces deux idiots pour affirmer ce genre d'horreur ? Grimaça la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? Finit par demander Harry vers le maître des cachots.. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à balancer une réplique bien senti au survivant avant de se faire devancer par sa jeune élève.

« Figure toi qu'il m'a invité à déjeuner en sa compagnie. »

Le concerné haussa les sourcils dans sa direction, lui donnant une expression effarée.

« Très drôle, lâcha Ron en un sourire cynique.

_ Et en quoi cela est amusant Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Oh et bien vous… Enfin, Hermione, tu ne, bafouilla-t-il.

_ J'ai accepté, lâcha-t-elle tout en gardant la tête haute.

_ Tu es désespéré à ce point ? Demanda Harry sans réfléchir. »

Le visage d'Hermione afficha une mine surprise avant de s'affaisser d'une tristesse qu'elle voila. Pourtant, Snape l'avait remarqué dans l'immédiat et eut une réaction tout à fait instinctive.

« Oh fermez-là, le-garçon-dont-les-neurones-ont-quitté-sa-caboche ! Vous êtes vraiment affligeant, cela ne vous arrive donc jamais de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Vociférera Snape en claquant l'arrière de la tête du sus-nommé. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard touché. Elle secoua la tête et décida de suivre la même voie. Ces deux là avaient besoin de comprendre de quel bois elle se chauffait !

« J'ai juste constaté que le professeur Snape faisait preuve de plus de galanterie et de respect que les trois quart des garçons présents dans cette école, vous deux y comprit. »

Snape lâcha un sourire à la fois goguenard et arrogant avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la table des professeurs, talonnée par Hermione qui cachait comme elle le pouvait un rictus tout aussi amusé. Elle prit place à ses côtés sous le regard surpris de tous ceux qui remarquait la présence de la jeune femme. Peu importe puisque les concernés, eux, n'y prêtèrent pas grande attention.

« Merci d'être entré dans mon jeu, lâcha-t-elle, radieuse.

_ Il va peut-être falloir arrêter de m'être reconnaissante vous savez ? Lâcha-t-il en lui servant avec exactitude le plat qu'elle convoitait.

_ Vous m'avez surprise, voilà tout. Je ne suis pas certaine que n'importe qui m'aurait défendu de la sorte.

_ Je voulais leur rabattre leur caquet de débile profond. Sont-ils toujours aussi ingrat ?

_ Non, mais en général, je n'y échappe pas à chaque 14 février, soupira Hermione. Ils se permettent toujours de se moquer de moi, de blaguer sur mon isolement en arguant que je finirais avec Pattenrond si je continuais à négliger ma vie amoureuse.

_ Remarquez, ça pourrait être pire. Vous pourriez être coincé avec moi. »

Son interlocutrice ricana sous le regard mi inquiet, mi perçant de la table des Gryffondor. Ils passèrent le repas dans un silence confortable, leurs deux mains proches l'un de l'autre, se frôlant de temps à autre. Snape lorgna sur la dernière part de clafoutis à la cerise et s'en empara in extremis avant le professeur Chourave qui le fusilla du regard.

« Il n'y en a plus ? Demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. »

Snape vit sa mine déconfite. Il resta quelques instant devant son assiette et lui donna sa part. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais sa mine enjouée lui suffit.

« Allons bon. Habituellement, vous vous battez pour le dernier morceau de ce maudit gâteau Severus, clama McGonagall.

_ Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis Minerva. »

Hermione se cacha la bouche, gênée tandis que sa directrice de maison se renfrogna.

« Je ne voulais pas… Voulut-elle se confondre en excuse.

_ Je vous l'ai donné Miss Granger alors gardez-le. »

Bien entendu, la jeune femme n'écouta rien.

« Je ne vais certainement pas ôter votre pain de votre bouche, soupira-t-elle. Et ça rendra service à mes énormes cuisses, rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

_ Je vous ai déjà dis d'arrêtez de dire ce genre de sottises, lui murmura-t-il.»

Hermione l'ignora et donna la moitié à son professeur qui l'accepta, non sans fusiller sa collègue du regard. Celle-ci leva d'ailleurs un sourcil en remarquant cette proximité qu'ils semblaient tout deux tenir. Cela, ainsi que leurs derniers échanges qu'elles avaient entendu malgré elle. Depuis quand Severus faisait des compliments voilés ?

D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor semblait de même pas s'en apercevoir. La vieille sorcière secoua la tête de dépit, néanmoins en souriant quelque peu de tendresse. Elle n'était même pas surprise sur le fond.

« Bon, pouvons-nous de nouveau continuer nos essais à présent ? Demanda-t-il en voulant se retirer.

_ Attendez ! »

Hermione glissa sa main libre jusqu'au visage de Snape qui fronça les sourcils. Elle lui passa son pouce sur le coin des lèvres avec douceur, sans prêter attention à ses gestes.

« Vous en aviez encore, juste là… murmura-t-elle. »

Snape entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il la fixa avec un mélange étrange d'intrigue et de chaleur. Hermione se trouva happée par ces prunelles qui commençaient à la dévorer. Finalement, il détourna le visage gêné et elle rougit d'embarras. Tous deux voulurent se lever avec rapidité afin d'échapper à cette situation inconfortable au possible et partir dans une direction opposée, mais les menottes qu'ils avaient omis durant un temps les ramenèrent à la dure réalité et ils ne s'entrechoquèrent que plus durement encore.

« Merde ! Aboya-t-il dans le vide. »

Il fit un pas sur la droite, mais elle le suivit et ils se tamponnèrent de nouveau, non sans les grognements étouffés du professeur de potions.

« On est maladroit, Severus ? Demanda Minerva, espiègle en sirotant son thé. »

Oh, cette vieille bique allait le payer !

Snape s'apprêta à lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure lorsque Hermione l'en empêcha, empoigna sa main et l'amena jusqu'à la sortie avec précipitation.

« Non mais vous allez me lâcher oui ? Grogna Snape en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne.

_ Et me retrouver au beau milieu d'une bagarre entre vous et le professeur McGonagall ? Non merci.

_ Je vous aurais placé derrière moi ! Se défendit-il.

_ Je suis touchée par cette attention, mais je passe mon tour pour cette fois. »

Snape grommela dans le vide. Hermione plissa le regard et perçut un couple prés d'une alcôve.

« 17, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il oublia soudain son énervement et sourit légèrement, amusé. Après avoir essayé quelques sorts supplémentaire contre la paire de menotte dans les quartiers du maître des cachots, ils abandonnèrent toute tentative avec dépit. Hermione entama alors la lecture d'un bouquin de la bibliothèque personnelle de son professeur tandis qu'il achevait ses dernières notations à propos de ses cours du lendemain.

L'ambiance était sereine et tous deux se sentaient bien en la présence de l'un et l'autre, aussi singulier que tout cela pouvait paraître. Ils restaient ainsi, dans un silence confortable, quasi réconfortant. Seul régnait le bruit du bois claquant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'atmosphère était paisible.

Tellement que Hermione commençait à sentir ses paupières s'abaisser de plus en plus. Elle se secoua la tête, puis jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers son professeur, concentré sur son travail. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Si elle osait…

Son regard glissa jusqu'à leur main côte à côte. Lui, la vit tourner son visage juste du coin de l'oeil.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans une once d'amertume, pour une fois.

_ Rien, c'est juste un peu inconfortable. Souffla-t-elle en un faible rictus timide. »

Snape posa ses copies juste à côté de lui et prit l'ouvrage qu'il avait entamé il y a quelques jours et qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il souleva sa main emprisonnée dans ce bracelet de ferraille et la posa juste derrière elle.

« C'est bon, venez. »

Elle sourit plus franchement en se hissant jusqu'à sa hauteur. Elle se risqua à poser sa tête contre lui et il haussa un sourcil lorsque ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller ses narines.

Cette journée était de plus en plus étrange. Non qu'il se plaindrait de cette situation actuelle, mais… Il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Hermione, elle, ferma les yeux en percevant ses battements à travers sa poitrine. Bien sûr, elle ne les avait jamais entendu et à présent, ce son, régulier et puissant la troublait plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Oui, elle aimait entendre son coeur battre. Cela avait un côté réconfortant et elle réalisa à quel point elle aurait aimé l'enregistrer et se repasser cette sensation en tête lors de ses coups de blues.

« Disons que c'est une parenthèse. D'accord ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la page de son livre. »

Hermione leva sa tête vers lui et le fixa, sans ressentiment aucun. Cela l'arrangeait en réalité, la situation était assez déstabilisante comme ça.

« Vous le pensiez toujours, tout à l'heure ?

_ Quoi donc ? »

Snape abandonna enfin sa lecture et prit conscience d'à quel point ils se trouvaient proche l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir la nuque de la jeune femme sur son bras, sa main sous la sienne, sa flagrance et la chaleur de sa peau. C'était plutôt déstabilisant.

« Que vous me trouvez séduisante ? »

Snape papillonna du regard puis le détourna avec embarras. Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture avec difficulté.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'affirmer ou d'infirmer vos propos.

_ J'aime quand vous êtes... comme ça, avoua-t-elle. »

De nouveau, il lui fit face. Il roula ses yeux un instant vers ses lèvres et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. La situation commençait à sérieusement déraper, il le sentait.

« Mais j'aime aussi quand vous êtes… vous, rajouta-t-elle en murmurant, son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. »

Snape ferma un instant les yeux en inspirant profondément. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien avant de l'entendre.

« Je suis moi, dans les deux cas. Finit-il par répondre. Je ne peux pas toujours être sur le qui vive.

_ Bien sûr, lâcha-t-elle ennuyée. Mais vous avez deux facettes et j'aimerai être aussi… »

Snape pencha sa tête, surpris. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle et en avait plutôt peur. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus attirante de minutes en minutes.

Elle semblait si forte mais à la fois, si fragile. Elle possédait tout autant d'ambivalence et son courage l'amenait à n'être effrayée en rien à l'idée de faire preuve de franchise.

« Non. Ne m'enviez pas, croyez-moi, lâcha-t-il. Je ne suis pas… »

Sans même le réaliser, elle se glissa vers lui petit à petit. Et dans le même élan, sa voix se perdit et le maître des cachots se pencha afin de capturer les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione inspira longuement, et posa sa main libre sur sa joue râpeuse. Elle fit courir ses doigts derrière sa nuque, puis dans sa chevelure noire. Et elle se fichait de sa texture, qu'ils soient gras, fins ou épais. Tout ce qui lui important à présent était sa bouche contre la sienne et son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elle entrouvrit la sienne et glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en quémandant l'accès qu'il lui accorda sans opposition. Lorsqu'elle gouta à lui, elle crut voir littéralement des étoiles.

« Vous croyez qu'on est envouté ? Demanda-t-elle à demi-mot en l'embrassant de nouveau avec appétence.

_ Peu… importe, parvint-il à exprimer entre deux assauts qui se firent de plus en plus fiévreux.

_ Si on ne l'est pas, nous n'avons absolument pas le droit de faire ça, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il attaqua son cou.

_ Alors on est définitivement sous influence Miss Granger. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme roulèrent sous leur orbites lorsqu'elle sentit cette bouche tentatrice descendre, encore et encore et encore alors qu'elle se laissa plonger dans le sofa.

« Seigneur, souffla-t-elle en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. »

Son autre main encore emprisonné près de la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de la porter jusqu'à sa chevelure se trouvant à présent au niveau de ses genoux. D'un retourné habile, il parvint à la plaquer contre le matelas en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Hermione serra les jambes, affolée par les effets qu'il lui procurait.

Qui aurait pu croire que Severus Snape embrassait si bien ? Et pire encore, qui aurait pu penser qu'elle comme lui braverait le règlement… ensemble… Et pas n'importe quelle règle qui plus est.

Poudlard était clair là dessus, aucune relation sexuelle n'était autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école. Hermione se sentit partir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du potionniste caresser la peau de ses jambes.

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, murmura-t-elle en décidant d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit.

_ Vous disiez ? Demanda-t-il en glissant la fermeture éclair, puis en coulissant sa jupe afin de l'ôter complètement. »

Il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de se raisonner. Lui et sa passion dévorante… Il était capable de tout occulter lorsqu'il était en proie à ce genre de sentiment, peu invoqué il l'admettait. Severus Snape n'avait du goût que pour les femmes qui l'intéressait véritablement, et celles-ci ne s'étaient jamais bousculées au portillon.

Étonnement, il avait souvent couché avec des femmes qui se contentaient de suivre un rythme imposé, sans même savoir ce qu'elles, elles voulaient. Hors, c'était justement ce dont lui raffolait plus que tout : les faire grimper, peu en importait son plaisir physique. Au final, ça n'avait jamais collé avec quelqu'un sur ce point de vue. Les relations avaient été satisfaisantes, mais sans plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. »

Hermione ôta elle-même son pull et déglutit en jetant un regard sur ce qu'il se passait entre ses jambes : son maître des potions y était précisément en train d'y glisser de doux baisers, comme vénéré par elle. Elle se laissa tomber en soupirant de bonheur.

Sa respiration se hacha lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue longer la ligne de sa culotte commençant à se mouiller petit à petit.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça. »

Il sourit contre elle d'un air à la fois espiègle et amusé.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'informations. »

Hermione prit sa main et Snape se laissa guider vers son intimité. Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa l'orée de sa poitrine pendant que son index flirtait avec la limite de sa fente d'ores et déjà trempée. Il glissa peu à peu vers l'intérieur et s'introduisit en elle de quelques centimètres seulement. Concentré, il fut à l'affut du moindre soupir, gémissement ou tremblement de la jeune femme sous sa coupe. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira plus bas. Alors, embrassa ses flancs, puis ses cuisses, ne cessant ses attentions autour de ses doigts.

« N'arrêtez pas, tenta-t-elle, totalement emportée par son propre désir.

_ Je n'y comptais pas, souffla-t-il en se mouvant en elle.

_ Oui, juste là, soupira-t-elle en le guidant. »

Lorsqu'il effleura un endroit particulier, elle se cambra en le suppliant d'un chuchotement.

Alors, il s'y appuya en entama un mouvement particulier, auquel elle n'était pas coutumière. La plupart des hommes se contentait habituellement d'un banal va et vient, qui faisait l'affaire sans l'amener toutefois à l'extase ultime. Et lorsqu'il commença à rouler sa langue avec douceur autour de son bouton, elle gémit plus bruyamment en serrant sa chevelure.

Elle fit l'euphorique constat qu'il savait s'y prendre, et de la plus somptueuse des manières !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position bien entendu, mais jamais aucun de ses partenaires ne l'avait déjà prise avec autant de dévotion, avec une sorte d'envie tiraillante de la faire jouir comme jamais. D'ordinaire, il fallait admettre une chose : les hommes était très égoïste dans le sexe. Le plaisir féminin était facultatif, et un léger orgasme leur suffisait pour ne pas trop culpabiliser après avoir pris leur pied. Et puis, ils avaient toujours l'air de penser qu'il fallait y aller toujours plus fort et plus profondément pour la faire jouir, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais Snape, nom de Dieu ! Lui ne se contenterait pas de l'entendre couiner, elle en était certaine. Elle hurlerait sous sa coupe.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent lorsqu'elle migra sa main libre vers sa poitrine.

Ses mains…

Hermione se redressa, surprise. Il était minuit et trois minutes.

« Les menottes ont disparu !

_ On s'en fiche ! Grogna-t-il en se redressant afin de la plaquer durement. »

Il l'embrassa avec passion et elle se sentit fondre. Alors, elle inversa leur position et se hissa sur son amant de fortune. Elle était quasiment nue et lui, encore tout habillé bien évidemment. Elle bougea ses hanches lascivement contre sa dureté déjà manifeste, tout en prenant son visage en coupe et en glissant des baisers fiévreux sur la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à capturer de nouveau sa bouche férocement.

Son gémissement rauque se répercuta dans sa propre cage thoracique. Hermione guida alors sa main vers son érection, plus plongea enfin dans son pantalon. Lui, haleta en ne quittant pas sa bouche.

Elle migra alors vers son cou.

Ses doigts prenaient un malin plaisir à lui chatouiller la nuque tandis que son autre membre s'affairait à le caresser, doucement. Elle le palpait, le découvrait sans pudeur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : elle voulait qu'il l'admire, encore. Alors elle se leva avec grâce et l'aida à ôter sa redingote. Enfin, elle remonta à califourchon sur le maître des potions. Elle entama un lent mouvement autour de lui, jouant, le torturant, voulant qu'il la supplie de se laisser pénétrer.

Snape pantelait sous ses attentions et fixa cette jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était dans le plus simple appareil, la poitrine mise à nue, ses mains dans ses boucles folles et cambrée, si cambrée contre lui.

Alors il écarta un peu plus les jambes en s'affalant comme il le put et caressa ses flans, la faisant frissonner au passage. Ses attentions parcouraient son corps entier, la découvrant pour la toute première fois.

« Utilisez-moi. »

Ne cessant ses vas et vient sans le laisser la pénétrer, elle le fixa avec une effervescence inouïe. Hermione se caressa sensuellement les seins et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée, et désirable. Et elle avait envie de le lui communiquer, de la plus délicieuse des vues qu'il soit.

« Partez du principe que je me tiens à votre disposition. Dit-il en la choyant de son toucher, prospectant chaque centimètre de son épiderme.

_ Je n'ai jamais fais ça, souffla-t-elle. »

Il emprisonna ses poignets et l'amena vite à lui, tant que ses seins se heurtèrent aux poils de son torse.

« Je veux que vous preniez votre pied sans vous préoccuper de quoique ce soit, confessa-t-il en un murmure vers son oreille.

_ Je peux donc faire… ce que je souhaite ?

_ C'est précisément ce que je veux Miss Granger, affirma-t-il en posant de nouveau son dos contre le canapé. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard plus envieux encore. Elle le prit en main et le guida, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pénètre de son membre tendu. Elle le vit jeter sa tête en arrière, haletant. Elle commença à onduler du bassin, avec douceur. Son clitoris frottait contre sa peau et ses gémissements n'en furent que plus sonores encore. Alors, son rythme s'accéléra et elle trouva l'angle parfait. Il se délecta de son expression transportée et elle mouillait, toujours plus.

« Magnifique, souffla-t-il en roula son regard sur son corps mis à sa vue. »

Elle ouvrit les paupières et le perçut l'observer sans aucune pudeur. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et cela ne faisait que renforcer son excitation. Alors, elle remua d'avant en arrière, cherchant à tout prix son souffle, au bord de la félicité. Il haletait sous ses acoups, de plus en plus bruts et impudiques.

« C'est bon, si bon, s'extasia-t-elle en se cambrant.

_ Plus vite, murmura-t-il d'un gémissement en se redressant afin de taquiner ses seins.

_ Ça vient, répéta-t-elle en boucle, de plus en plus fort. »

Son balancement n'était que plus intense, adoptant une cadence difficile à tenir. Il ne détacha toutefois pas son regard de son corps, de son visage, en proie à un lâcher prise qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

Elle ne cessait de répéter à quel point son orgasme la tiraillait, encore et encore et encore et il fut des plus ardu pour lui de ne pas se laisser aller à son tour.

Elle reprit son souffle en se figeant un instant tandis qu'il la fixait avec adoration. Elle cria son plaisir, figée et offerte comme jamais. Snape serra ses fesses avec force, grognant afin de se retenir de ne pas se laisser aller.

« Vous êtes… magique, gémit-il. »

Enfin, Hermione ouvrit les paupières. Elle sourit, amusée et flattée. Elle constata que l'érection de son maître de potions n'avait pas baissé en intensité, bien au contraire. Il continuait de garder une raideur phénoménale en elle, mais ne bougeait pas pour autant, la laissant reprendre ses esprits.

« Baise-moi, finit-elle par murmurer en un regard pénétrant. »

Snape grogna d'envie. Il lui emprisonna les avant bras, inversa la position et la gardant à sa hauteur. Puis il alla en elle, avec profondeur tout en la tenant comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée désarticulée. Et Merlin qu'elle aimait cela.

« Je la sens, tellement bien, soupira-t-elle malgré elle.

_ Tais-toi, grogna-t-il en serrant fort sa croupe offerte.

_ Je veux que tu jouisse en moi.

_ Hermione, vacilla-t-il. »

Il ne parvint à la soutenir davantage et s'accrocha comme il le put à l'accoudoir juste derrière elle. Il entama un long mouvement lascif dont le rythme changeait, passant d'une lenteur à une rapidité déconcertante.

« Oui, encore, exulta-t-elle en entourant son bassin de ses longues jambes.

_ Tu vas me faire jouir, Hermione je vais jouir, répéta-t-il au bord de l'extase. »

Ses paroles la transportèrent plus que de raison et elle vibra de nouveau, avec une force incontrôlable, ne parvenant à retenir un cri de débauche.

Il sentit les parois de son antre se serrer plus que de raison autour de sa verge, palpitantes de plaisir et il ne put contenir davantage les prémices d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Il se laissa presque tomber sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, prêt à atteindre le nirvana.

« Vas-y, le supplia-t-elle.

_ Merlin, Hermione…»

Et il obéit à son injonction, se laissant aller en un râle long et rauque. Elle eut la sensation que des centaines de papillons venaient de parcourir son échine, et c'était grisant, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il serrait sa taille, lâchant enfin prise, déversant jet après jet jusqu'à gémir de soulagement et d'extase.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, haletant et hagard, uniquement bercer par la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

« Dieu tout puissant, finit par soupirer Snape avant de lui accorder un baiser furtif dans le creux du cou. »

Son geste la fit frissonner et il se redressa, juste assez pour perdre un regard fatigué dans le sien qui l'était tout autant. Elle glissa sa main vers son visage et dégagea quelques mèches venant lui barrer les yeux. Ses attentions à la fois douces et dévouée lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Vous pensez que nous arriverons à nous retenir de recommencer ? Demanda-t-elle en parcourant sa chevelure. »

Il lui lança un faible rictus en coin, retrouvant cette mine cynique qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

« Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. »

Hermione sourit de contentement avant de rougir.

* * *

La jeune femme se promenait dans les jardins frais de l'école, emmitouflée dans son écharpe. Elle parvint jusqu'à ses amis d'un pas un peu trop enjoué.

« Hermione ! Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse pour une fille qui vient de passer sa soirée avec la pire des chauve souris que les cachots n'ait jamais connu, lâcha Fred, comme fier de son coup. »

Rien, ne pouvait lui défaire son sourire transporté, pas même les blagues vaseuses des jumeaux.

« J'ai passé une excellente St Valentin figure-toi, argua-t-elle. »

Harry et Ron levèrent de concert, un même sourcil, à la fois surpris et décontenancé. Mais ni Fred, ni Georges ne se laissèrent berner par sa mine réjouie.

« J'avais mis toutes mes chances sur vous afin de remporter le concours du pire rendez-vous amoureux de Poudlard, alors j'espère que tu as des anecdotes croustillantes à son propos. Dans quoi il vit ? Dit-moi que ça ressemble à un placard à balais, sombre et humide, espéra l'un des deux rouquins. Oh, tiens, le voilà ! Il doit venir pour nous hurler dessus, partons ! lâcha Georges à son frère.

_ Les jumeaux Weasley… Laissa traîner le maître des potions, d'un ton sardonique. »

Il voulut leur assener une sévère sanction, mais n'en trouva pas la force. Pas avec elle… L'observant avec ces joues rougies par le froid, qui lui rappelait bien trop d'autres choses, moins chastes.

Snape se tourna vers la Gryffondor, plissant le regard. Ils se fixèrent un instant tandis qu'elle gigota sur place en frottant ses mains entre elles.

« Donnez-moi votre main. »

La jeune femme lui obéit, perdue. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet en percevant les gelures de sa paume dont il parcourait les lignes. Ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pire encore, ce geste semblait terriblement naturel alors que Ginny comme Harry commencèrent à comprendre la teneur de la chose.

Ils semblaient proches. Trop proches.

« Vous allez bien ? Quémanda-t-il avec sincérité en pointant sa baguette vers ses gerçures qu'ils guérit dans l'instant.

_ J'ai froid, lâcha-t-elle en frissonnant.

_ Vous devriez vous couvrir, tenez. Lui murmura-t-il en lui glissant ses gants noirs sur les mains.

_ Depuis quand vous souciez vous de son bien être exactement ? Grogna Ron en toute gratuité. »

Snape leva un regard vers le garçon, passablement furieux. Il s'apprêta à avancer vers lui lorsque la poigne de Hermione l'en dissuada.

Snape papillonna du regard avant de se planter sur place, grognant de mécontentement.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_ Merci pour les mitaines Severus, murmura Hermione en observant ses mains, soulagée. »

Merlin, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Tous retinrent leur respiration, prêt à l'entendre beugler. Pourtant, ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux lorsqu'ils perçurent un faible rictus se profiler sur le coin des lèvres du redouté professeur de potions.

« Je vous en prie. »

Oh non, ils redoutaient le pire...

« Merci pour hier. J'ai passé un… très bon moment, avoua-t-elle en ne faisant fi de son entourage.

_ A ce propos… Vous rappelez-vous de cette histoire de parenthèse ? Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_ Oui ? S'enquérit Hermione avec nervosité.

_ C'était… C'était une réflexion idiote. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, avoua-t-il en un soupir. »

Snape, s'excuser ? C'était bien une première.

« Non, non ne vous fustigez pas. J'aurais eu le même réflexe de… défense, je veux dire. Ça peut faire peur.

_ Et c'est le cas ? »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche, rougissant.

« Non… Non, je ne l'ai absolument pas été. En fait, j'aimerai la… garder... ouverte ? Proposa-t-elle en rougissant. »

Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fou encore ?

« Je pensais à la même chose, répondit-il, avec soulagement tout en se raclant la gorge.

_ Alors… Vous pourriez venir me chercher ? Ce soir ?

_ Hermione ! Protesta Harry.

_ Avez-vous mangé ?

_ Non.

_ Je vous y accompagne maintenant dans ce cas.

_ Parfait, exulta-t-elle. »

Il lui accorda une fois encore une mince sourire en lui tendant son bras. Hermione s'en saisit et le suivit, ignorant avec une facilité déconcertante les regard mi outré, mi affligé de ses amis. Ils les observèrent s'éloigner, tout deux discutant avec une espèce de… lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Au fait, vous avez oublié les règles de notre pari, lâcha-t-il.

_ Vous tenez à vous mettre à genoux devant tout le monde ? Rit-elle. »

Snape sourit avec plus de franchise tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, faisant fit des regards posés sur eux.

« Merlin, vous les avez poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! S'exclama Ron, avec dépit. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à déglutir ensemble, apeurés. Le coup de grâce fut donner lorsqu'il glissa une des mèches de la jeune femme derrière l'oreille et qu'elle rougit sans le repousser, semblant des plus transportée en sa présence.

« On est dans la merde, dirent-ils d'un même homme.

_ Maman va vous tuer, souffla Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher pourtant de sourire malgré elle devant le tableau. »

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à se disputer, manquant d'en venir aux mains.

En fait, cette blague n'était peut-être pas si bonne finalement.

Enfin, cela dépendait pour qui.

Fin.


End file.
